The goal of the MBRS SCORE Program at Benedict College is to increase the capacity of the College for excellence in biomedical research through meaningful and relevant scientific research. Through four individual research investigations, Benedict College faculty members will investigate significant capacity of the College research problems. Benedict investigators will present their research at major scientific meetings and through publication. Instrumentation and related research resources will be acquired which will facilitate the MBRS SCORE investigations and further enhance the research capability of the College. These activities will foster development of additional research. The Benedict College, MBRS SCORE Program includes two research projects: . Synergistic effects of PCBs and DDE on Reproduction in Peromyscus, Dr. George McCoy, Principle Investigator and Dr. Mary F. Finlay, Co-Principal Investigator. . Toxicological Effects of Polychlorinated Aromatic Hydrocarbons on Spermatogenesis, Dr. Samir Raychoudhury, Principal Investigator. The SCORE Program Directors are Dr. Mary Fleming Finlay and Dr. Larry Williams. They are advised by the Score Advisory Committee and an External Scientific Review Committee.